Forever Yours (sequel to Revenge is Sweet)
by Preetz
Summary: Nothing can hold true love apart. We are meant to be. And I can only be yours, just yours, forever, for all the ages to come. Sequel to RIS. Rajvi based. R & R. An updt finally! Nxt updts - LP, never let go, SSBN
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ _Yes! Rajvi are back! I'm back with them hehe. How can I forget Rajvi... they are my first love and this valentine, they compelled me to start a fic. ;)_

**So yes! Sequel to RIS is here. :D :D**

_Special thanks to all the Rajvi lovers and my loyal readers of RIS. I hope you enjoy this story as well._

**Sequel to REVENGE IS SWEET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- FOREVER YOURS -**

_**. . . **_

_Chapter one: Reunion _

_**. . .**_

**Recap- **Rajvi's love story begins as Purvi tries to get her petty revenge by giving Rajat's phone number to Ridhhima, a girl he saves while dealing a case. Slowly jealousy arises. They remember all the bitter-sweet moments they shared and realize they are in love. All's well for the lovebirds until Rajat gets arrested for attempting murder of Riddhima. However the team along with Purvi proves him innocent. The team goes on a nice vacation where rajvi share some lovable moments. Suddenly Purvi gets a call from her house, its an emergency. She goes home only to realize it was her father's plan to get her married. Purvi is trapped as her father doesn't approve love marriages. She somehow contacts Vineet and so Rajat, Vineet, shreya reach Jaipur, Rajastan, where Purvi's parents live &amp; where she's forcibly getting married.

**Ab aagey... :D ;)**

**. **

**.**

Rajat is sitting in one of the guest rooms at Vineet's place.

**Vineet- **"kya soch rahe hai sir?"

**Rajat- **"soch rah ahu vineet, yaha tak tho aagaye par.. agey kya hoga?"

**Vineet- **"aagey wohi hoga sir.. jo hum soch rahe hai"

**Rajat- **"main tho kuch aur hi soch raha hu vineet."

**Vineet- **"relax sir! Arey kitni filmon mei nhi dekhi hai? end mei humesha sacche pyar ki jeet hoti hai. aur mujhe tho lagta hai Purvi k papa paagal hai, jo aapko naa karenge."

**Rajat- **"badon k naam izzat se liya karo Vineet. Aur waise bhi ye life hai.. koi film nhi"

**Vineet- **"arey wah! Badi chinta hai apne honewale sasurJi k izzat ki."

**Rajat- **"honewaale na Vineet. Abhi hue na nhi naa..."

**Vineet- **"ohho sir hojayenge! Main purvi se milke aata hu"

Rajat nods...

**Shreya- **"vineet..."

**Vineet- **"haan Shreya"

**Shreya- **"vineet! Are you sure... tum waha jaana chahte ho? Tum phone bhi kar sakte ho"

**Vineet- **"nhi yar. Mujhe purvi k ghar jaana hoga. Waha jaakar hi main, situation ko behtar samajh paunga.."

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Purvi's home-**

So vineet sets towards Purvi's house (PurVin are childhood friends and Vineet knows where her house is.. so)

He sees that marriage preparations are going on...

He has a few words with the panditji of the house near the entrance...

_**Vineet thinks-**__"accha hai, ek hafta tho hai humare haat mei. Ohh dear! Ye kya hogaya.. honestly ek hafte mei sagaai, fir agle din hi shaadi.. pata nei, iss ek hafte mei, hum kaise Purvi k papa k dil jeet_ _payenge. Mujhe tho pura yakeen hai, Rajat sir DDLJ mei SRK type k hai, Par uncle ji... uncle ji DDLj k climax mei Amrish puri banenge bhi, ya fir aise hi inki kahaani mei villain banke rehjayenge"_

Sighing he moves inside...

**Purvi's mom- **"vineet beta! Aao aao..."

**Purvi's dad- **"tumhe kissne invite kia?"

**Vineet- **"uncle ji... Namaste! Ye.. ye kya keh rahe hai uncle ji? Meri bachpan ki sabse acchi dost ki shaadi hone jaarahi hai, aur main invited nhi hu?"

**Purvi's dad- **"woh CID se koi bhi invited nhi hai..."

**Purvi's mom- **"arey ye kya keh rahe hai aap! Vineet paraaye kab hua? Arey woh humare ghar ka ladka hai. wo aayega tho shayad purvi ko accha lagega.. milne dijiye usey Purvi se..."

**Purvi's dad- **"thik hai... issey kehna ki sirf woh shaadi mei aasakta hai, aur koi nhi. Aur haan agar shaadi mei kuch bhi gadbad hui, tho usske zimmedar aap hongi meri dharam-patni ji, aur ye vineet bhi..."

**Vineet- **"thanks uncle.. I assure you. Koi gadbad nhi hogi..."

**Purvi's dad- **"thik hai... ek minute! Tumhe kaise pata ki Purvi ki shaadi hai, purvi k paas phone bhi nhi aur... humne tho kisi ko bataaya nhi Mumbai mei"

Vineet grumbles... but manages a reply-

**Vineet- **"ji uncle wo main aise hi, mom dad se milne aaya aur.. dekha ki mohalle mei, bas chaaro aur isee shaadi k charche ho rahe hai.. tho... but its ok uncle, agar aap nhi chahte nhi ki main yaha rahuu tho... main jaaraha hu..."

**Purvi's dad- **"ruk jao... andar jao... aur ye baat apne Mumbai doston se mat kehna... samjhe! Meri nazar humesha tumpe hogi. Oh suno, isey kuch khilaado... aakhir mehmaan hai ye humare..." ***mutters angrily* **"pata nei meri beti kisi k pyar ki jaal mei, kaise fas gayi. Jabki usey pata hai ki ye sab humare ghar mei nhi chalega..."

**Vineet- **"uncle pyar karna galat nhi hai..."

**Purvi's dad**\- *glare*

**Vineet- **"I mean... hum bhi tho pyar karte hai na apne mom-dad se, ghar waalo se..."

**Purvi's dad- **"woh wala pyar alag hai... ye wala pyar jo samaaj mei hai.. iska koi bharosa hai... ?"

**Vineet thinks- **"You're right uncle. Aapki nazariya bhi theek hai. but iss case mei galat hogi.. aur iss baar ye prove hojayega ki, ye nazariya har case mei sahi nhi hota, duniya mei ab bhi saccha pyar maujood hai. aap chaahe kuch bhi karlo... humare dilwaale dulhania lekar hi jaayenge"

And purvi's dad walks off in anger...

**Vineet- **"uncle ji tho aaj bhi hitler jaisi baatei karte hai."

**Purvi's mom- **"unki baton pe dhyan mat do beta..."

**Vineet- **"Purvi kaisi hai?"

**Purvi's mom- **_*teary*_ "iss mushkil waqt mei main usska saat nhi de sakti. Iss ghar mei koi nhi suntaa mera beta. Tu jaake baat karle uss sey. Shayad accha lagey ussko haan? Jaao..."

**Vineet- **"OK aunty... aap fikar mat kijiye.. sab thik hoga.. main abhi aata hu-"

and so vineet moves upstairs to meet his best friend... he knocks on Purvi's door. There's nothing but silence. This time he voices her name and the door opens.. in a flash he feels Purvi's head buried in his chest..

He consoles her... and together they have lunch... Purvi seemed a mess, her hair untidy, her face looking dull... but thankfully she's better now, both in appearance and mental state. It seemed like just listening his name made her feel super happy. Yes, and the name is Rajat. Who knows love can do such wonders?

**Vineet- **'you don't worry Pari... sab thik hoga... aur tune kya haalat banaake rakhi hai apni... maine kaha na ki Rajat sir aayenge. Aur dekho aagaye na...'

She smiles again...

**Purvi- **'haan... mujhe pata hai... par mujhe bohot buraa laga tha ki.. papa mere saat... aisa karsakte hai.. itna bada dhoka...'

She gets teary..

**Vineet- **'pari plz... just don't think back ok... relax... chalo ghoomne chalte hai...'

**Purvi- **'kya? Ghoomne? Yar meri house-arrest hogayi hai. main kahii nhi jaarahi.. papa jaane nhi denge...'

**Vineet- **'tujhe Rajat sir se nhi milna?'

**Purvi- ***smiles and blush*

**Vineet- **'ohh miss sharmeeli...'

**Purvi- **'sharmeeli.. kon hai sharmeeli, yaha tho hum dono hi hai'

**Vineet- **'ye tera naya naam hai' ***smiles***

Purvi laughs...

**Purvi- **'jaa phati-hui kagaz'

'**Vineet- **unfair yar! Kitne ghatiya naam deti ho tum!'

**Purvi- **'hahaha'

Both laugh heartily... vineet makes her eat one more paraanta..

**Vineet- **'ab bas... get some sleep pari.. sham ko bahar jayenge hum.. main abhi auntyji se milke aata hu...'

She nods and finally gets some peaceful sleep. Past 5 days were nothing less than hell.

_**. . . / \ . .**_

_**Meanwhile, vineet's place...**_

**Shreya- **'Rajat sir.. aapko phone"

**Rajat- **"papa! Hello papa.. kaise hai aap? Tabiyat thik hai na aapki... sorry jaldi mei, bina baataaye aagaya.. medicines le rahe hona? Aur Geeta hai na waha-"

**Rajat's dad (RD)- **"arey beta relax! Geeta hai. usko tumhee ne tho bheja hai. main bilkul thik hu. Ye bataa, kaha ho? Mission pe?"

**Rajat- **"haan papa.. woh... kuch aisa hi..."

**RD- **"all the best beta."

**Rajat- **"papa ye bataao.. agar koi kisi se beintehaa pyar karta hai, achanak usko pata chalta hai ki uss insaan ki shaadi kisi aur se horahi ho tho, usko kya karna chahiye."

**RD- **"wohi jo sahi hai... arey beta, apne pyar ko bachaana chahiye usey"

**Rajat- **"ye galat nhi hoga kya? I mean... khaaskar jab usske gharwaale usske khilaaf ho tho?"

**RD- **"manaao unn gharwaalo ko, dikhaado kitni sachayi hai tumhare pyar mei..."

Rajat smiles... he had been feeling guilty till then. See, he's not one of those romantic heroes you get to watch in movies...

**Rajat- **"thanks papa..."

**RD- **"thanks baad mei... pehle meri bahu ko kab laarahe ho ye bataa..."

**Rajat- **"papa... ye.. aap.. aapko kaise!"

**RD- **"arey Vineet se pucha maine... haha! Mujhe tera sharmaate hue chehra dekhna hai. usko bolta hu ki photo bheje mujhe-"

**Rajat- **"ye vineet bhi na..."

Rajat smiles and turns red, just a bit-

**Rajat- **"OK papa rakhta hu.. take care..."

He ends the call and turns to find Shreya standing there-

**Shreya- **"aap kuch galat nhi kar rahe hai sir... don't worry sab thik hoga"

**Rajat- **"thanks Shreya.. I dunno tum aur Vineet nhi hote tho... main bohot akele hojaata"

**Shreya- **"plz sir... aap mere bhai jaise ho, hai na... aur hum sab ek pariwar hi tho hai..."

**Rajat- **"right!"*pats her cheek*

**Shreya- **" Chaliye.. rest kijiye thodi der.. aur ache se tayyar hojayiye. Sham ko purvi se milna hai..."

**Rajat- **"what? P-Purvi se"

Again there's a big smile on his face

**Shreya- **"yup.. vineet ne ek plan banaaya. Sham ko msg karega, aisa bola ussne..."

He chuckles...

**Rajat- **"wow! Finally woh din aahi gaya. Main Purvi se mil paunga.. usey dekh paunga.."

Shreya smiles wider... just then vineet's mom comes calling them for lunch and the matter is laid to rest.

**. . . / \ . .**

Meanwhile Vineet convinces Purvi's dad that Purvi needs to step out in the open as she is stressed. He suggests taking her to nearby mandir where she always found peace of mind. His father agrees but on a condition that, his loyalist, driver Raju will follow them everywhere. Vineet agrees reluctantly-

'_iss Raju bhai ka kuch karna hoga... but kya? Jobhi ho main Rajat sir se Purvi ko milwaake hi rahunga...'_

Just then Purvi comes there, dressed in a nice cream coloured chudidaar, a smile playing on her lips.

'_Raju kaka bhi aarahe hai... koi baat nhi. Main bhi jaanti hu. Inhe kaise Chakma dena hai...' _

Vineet smiles seeing her...

'yeh hui naa baat! Finally meri Pari is back! Smile karte hue kitni acchi lagti hai ye...'

"So.. chalei Vinu? Raju kaka?"

"haan haan chalo."

"chalo betey..."

and they set off...

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Shiv mandir, that evening-**

Soon they reach the shiv mandir where Vineet-Purvi offer prayers. They sit on the stairs, Raju kaka standing a few feet away, observing them. Purvi nudges Vineet as she offers prashad.

**Purvi- **"oye kuch kar..."

**Vineet- **"kya karu... wah yar prashad accha hai. aur leke aata hu pandit ji se puchke..."

Purvi glares

**Purvi- **"jiss kaam k liye aaye woh tho kar..."

**Vineet- **"ohh right! Hey shivji! Aap hi madad karna meri... koi idea dedo bholenath ji!"

**Purvi- **"oye! Unnse kya idea maangraha hai? tera dimaag ka kya hua..."

**Vineet- **"sorry yar.. mera dimaag jam hogaya. Tumhare ye Ramu kaka tab se mujhe shak k nazar se ghoor rahe hai..."

Purvi glances at Ramu. Vineet is right-

**Purvi- **"fir bhi Vinu. Dhyan bhatkaa uski... ab ye tho CID mei kia hai humne kahii baar..."

**Vineet- **"haan par... ye tho mujhe ACP sir ki tarah ghoor raha hai-"

**Purvi- **"Vineet!"

**Vineet- **"OK.. OK karta hu."

And so Vineet moves to Raju kaka, he tries to divert his attention in various ways and finally strikes the right chord. He shows the old man his mobile. Raju is enthralled and engrossed in the mobile and Purvi walks off saying she needs to wash her hands.

Once descending the stairs, she runs towards the garden present behind the temple. The place where she is supposed to meet Rajat...

**. . .**

**Rajvi reunion-**

She rushes to the place to find that its nearly deserted. Its nearly 7pm. Time to shut the main gates and lock the place-

She glances around and finally spots him. He's there standing with his back facing her, his lean figure looking like a shadow in the dimly lit garden. His hair occasionally swayed to the gentle wind.

**Purvi- **"Rajat..."

His hands drop out of his pockets and he turns around in a flash... and he spots her, she's standing a few feet away, her features albeit visible.

In a blink she runs to hug him... both get teary. There's silence as they stand that way. Words are not needed to express how they feel or what.

**Purvi- **"Oh god!"

Finally Purvi parts from him...

**Purvi- **"mujhe laga, kabhi dekh nhi paungi aapko-"

he wipes her tears and gives a small smile... she smiles back... she loved his smile, its contagious, well sort of. He looks cute when he smiles.

**Rajat- **"Purvi..."

**Purvi- **"meri baat khatm nhi hui..."

And she wipes his tears.. he dint realize when they streamed down his cheeks. He never cried. Not that he thought it as a sign of weakness, but still.

He smiles again...

**Purvi- **"ab aise daant dikhana band kijiye. Haan bade cute lagte hai smile karte hue, aise rone k baad bhi cute lagte hai.. abhi pata chala-"

**Rajat- **"thank you."

**Purvi- **"thanks?"

**Rajat- **"ab compliment dia madam ji ne tho, thanks tho kehna padta hai. "

**Purvi- **"nhi chahiye mujhe aapka thanks..."

He smiles again...

**Purvi- **"kaha tha na. smile mat karo."

**Rajat- **"arey par.. tum bhi tho smile kar rahi ho na..."

**Purvi- **"main kahaa... smile kar rahi hu... main... normal hu. Dekhiye."

He looks keenly at her and she tries hard not to smile. Just being with him makes her smile...

**Rajat- **"abhi kar rahi thi na."

**Purvi- **"haan.. woh meri marzi. But aap smile nhi kar sakte. Arey kab maine vineet ko phone kia, aur kab aarahe ho aap. Pata hai, main kitni pareshan hogayi thi. Aur inn dino mei kitni royi main..."

She looks like a cute kid and he decides to apologise..

He grabs her hands and gently kisses them

**Rajat- **"I'm sorry... mujhe do din lag gaye aane mei. Par tum hi bataao. Mumbai se Jaipur. Uddke tho nhi aasakta na. flights be available nhi the... tho main kya karta..."

She twists her mouth and folds her arms...

**Rajat- **"arey aisi tedi moo mat banaao, daraawni lagti ho. "

**Purvi- **"ye Mazak nhi hai. mujhe sach mei lagaa tha ki main aapko dekh nhi paungi. Kitni darr gayi main-"

**Rajat- **"kyu? Tumhe lagaa main tumhe iss sab k beech chodke bhaag jaunga? Bas itna trust karti ho tum mujhe-"

**Purvi- **"arey trust karti hu na. fir bhi. Bohot darr lag raha tha. Mere apne hi ghar mei koi nhi tha mereliye. Aur papa... papa mere saat aisa karenge... ye maine kabhi socha hi nhi... ye sab kya hogaya Rajat."

she begins to get teary again..

**Rajat- **"hey hey. Ab rona-dhona band karo. Meri Jhansi ki raani aisi roti hui achhi nhi lagti. Sab sahi hojayega."

**Purvi- **"thank god. Panditji ne meri shaadi dus din baad fix kia..."

**Rajat- **"dus din hai na.. chill maaro.. chalo ab smile karo..." *cups her cheeks*

**Purvi- **"hmm... I hope sab sahi hojaye. Waise bhi ab aap aagaye hai, tho mujhe tension nhi hai.."

**Rajat- **"haan kyu hogi tension? Ab meri jo shuru hogayi..."

**Purvi- **"matlub..."

**Rajat- **"pata nhi, kaise maine pyar karli kisi se. ab kitne risks lene honge iss pyar ko paane k liiye, bhagwaan hi jaane. Mujhe aaj tak samajh nhi aaraha ki mujhe pyar kaise hogaya... woh bhi chudail ki shakl waali se"

**Purvi- **"haw! Bohot hogaya! Aapne humara pyar ka mazak udaaya... aur! Aur Aapne mujhe chudail kaha.. ugh! Asli chudail tho aap hai. matlub daaku hai.. daku..."

**Rajat- **"Mazak hi tho hai.. and achha hai na.. chudail and daku, made for each other!"

She laughs at this... she knows he's kidding, trying to lighten up the situation

**Purvi- **"hahaha very funny... ek minute! Ye sab mujhe hasaane k liye kahaa, ya fir sach mei"

**Rajat- **"Purvi... you know na.. main jhoot nhi bolta.."

**Purvi- **"haan. Of course I know. Hawwww! Matlab sach mei, chudail bola mujhe..."

**Rajat- **"haaan..."

she hits him and he runs...

**Purvi- **"rukiye... yaha aayiye..."

**Rajat- **"baap re! margaya. Arey bas Mazak tha. Aur fir tumne bhi tho mujhe chudail kaha... aur daaku bhi..."

The chase is on..

**Purvi- **"yes! Maine bola tho bola. Lekin aap nhi bol sakte... rukiye"

**Rajat- **"unfair..."

**Purvi- **"hahaha... very fair.. ruko!"

Just then a security guard comes...

**Security- **"arey kya bachon ki tarah lad rahe ho tum dono? Jaldi niklo taala lagaana hai darwaze pe-"

he gives a look to both of them and walks away. Rajvi are standing like small kids who are scolded by teacher... slowly they look at each other and suddenly burst out laughing...

Purvi's laughs subside and...

**Purvi- **"I love you Rajat... aur main aapko nhi kho sakti-"

**Rajat- **"I love you so much sweety. Don't worry. Sab thik hoga..."

She hugs him from one side and he puts his arm around her..

**Purvi- **"kya karei..."

**Rajat- **"kuch socha nhi... but kuch tho karunga zarur..."

**Purvi- **"koi aur raasta hoga na-"

**Rajat- **"Purvi... tum aur main bhag ke shaadi karle, ye ho nhi sakta. Tum jaanti ho ye baat. and I know, ki tumhe bhi pasand nhi wo sab..."

**Purvi- **"haan Rajat! Par kya papa maanege? Mujhe nhi lagta ki woh... mujhe samajh nhi aaraha kuch bhi"

They walk along and he holds her close...

**Rajat- **"maan jayenge. Manna hi padega unhe. Ab tum ghar jaao..."

They reach the entrance where security guard gives them another glare...

**Purvi- **"I trust you..."

He nods and kisses her hand once more...

**Rajat- **"I love you and I promise. I won't break your trust..."

She smiles...

**Purvi- **"I love you too..."

Just then

"_Raju kaka! Ruk jayiye! Arey Pari yahi kahi hogi..."_

Rajvi hear Vineet's shouts and part ways...

**. . .**

Purvi takes a few steps and she finds Raju kaka standing in front...

**Purvi- **"woh garden mei baitne ka mann kar raha tha tho... kaka..."

**Kaka- **"bataake jaana chahiye tha na. chalo ghar chalte hai beta..."

Purvi smiles at Raju and vineet and walks away. She looks behind to find that Rajat is already gone.

She sighs and walks away...

'_this love might be hard... but its much needed.'_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN: Ok guys! So that was slightly emotional first chapter. But yup coming ones will be funfilled. Hehe ya all know na ki I'm a funloving writer ;) :D**

**Hope ya liked this. Plz do rvw. Ty :***


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** thnx to all my readers n rvwers. And a big sorry. But you guys know na, I was helpless. I couldnt updt. Sorry again… here's nxt chap. Hope u all like.. thnx.. love u guys…

**warning**: might sound boring, sorry.

**Forever yours….**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The plan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Next morning-**

Purvi is at Vineet's place. Sitting huddled in Vineet's room, she and Shreya are seen discussing strategies to tackle the situation. Vineet is seen pacing back and forth while Rajat is leaning against a bed-post looking bored.

**Vineet- **"Yes!"

**Purvi- **"Koi idea aaya?"

**Vineet- **"aaya yar! Aaya. Aur itna jhakas idea hai ki main kya batau-"

**Rajat- **"pehle idea kya hai bataao, uske baad main bataunga ki wo jhakas hai ya bakwaas-"

**Vineet- **"Sir! Aap bhi na!"

**Rajat- **"haan main bhi… ab bol ki idea kya hai."

**Vineet- **"OK. Everybody listen up close. Humari problem hai ki Purvi ki shadi horahi hai right? Usey rokna hai."

**Purvi- **"haan. Ab aagey bolo."

**Vineet- **"toh suno."

**Purvi- **"ugh! Pehle bolo Vineet!"

**Vineet- **"haan haan. Socho guys, shadi ko rokne ki kya zarurat hai? Rajat sir dulha ban sakte hai, uss ladke ki jagah leke. Asli dulhe ko hum kisi na kisi tarah-"

**Rajat- **"ek second! Ye filmi ideas dena band kar. I dont want to create any drama. Waise bhi Purvi ke papa uss dulhe ko jaante hai. Aur uske pariwar ko bhi."

**Vineet- **"matlub dulha swap cancel. Koi baat nahi. I have another idea!"

**Rajat- **"kya..."

**Vineet- **"agar dulha hi nahi raha toh?"

**Purvi- **"oh god! Kya keh rahe ho?"

**Vineet- **"sochiye sir! Agar shadi mei dulha hi nahi aaya. Tho shadi ruk jayegi na…"

**Purvi- **"wow! What a brilliant idea!"

**Rajat- **"Kya Purvi… Vineet kuch bhi…. Dulha kaise nahi aayega? Kaise rokenge hum usey?"

there's a pause.

**Vineet- **"Sir… hum uss dulhe ko kidnap karlenge!"

**Rajat- **"What?"

**Purvi- **"OMG! What an idea! Ye sahi rahega.."

**Rajat- **"kya? Kaise kaise ideas de rahe ho tum log?!"

**Vineet- **"Issey accha rasta aur kuch ho hi nahi sakta."

**Rajat- **"seriously? CID officer hoke tum log-"

**Shreya- **"Rajat sir! Sahi hi toh keh rahe hai ye log."

**Rajat- **"Shreya tum bhi?"

**Shreya****\- **"haan sir. Aur dekhiye kidnap karke hum uska khoon toh nahi karenge na!"

**Vineet- **"wohi toh!"

**Rajat- **"Khoon? Ye kya kya sunne ko mil raha hai! Baap re! Tum log sab pagal ho."

**Shreya- **"Sir hum uss ladke ko samjhayenge ki wo ye shaadi naa karei. Kya pata shayad baat banjaye-"

there's a pause as Rajat thinks it over.

**Rajat- **"nahi nahi ye idea bhi accha nhi hai."

**Purvi- **"toh hai aapke paas koi brilliant idea?"

**Rajat- **"uh…."

**Purvi- **"aaraha hai kuch dimaag mei?"

**Rajat- **"arey nahi aaraha yar! Sab kuch complicated hogaya hai..."

**Purvi- **"exactly! Vineet ke ghar aane k liye mujhe kitne jhoot bolne pade. Mushkil se papa ko yakeen dilaya ki main shadi karungi. Fir jake maane wo"

rajat is silent

**Rajat- **"meri toh kuch samajh mei nahi aaraha."

**Purvi- **"pata nahi kya hoga mera…"

**Vineet- **"arey tum log na zyada mat socho. Uss dulhe ka na, kidnap karke rahunga main.."

**Rajat- **"Vineet..."

**Vineet- **"toh kya karu main? Tum logo ko alag hote dekhu? Waise bhi ye asli kidnap thodi hai! Sir! Maanjayiye na..."

**Purvi- **"Rajat Plz..."

everybody pleads Rajat and he sighs.

just then vineet's mum comes inside.

**Vineet's mum- **"Purvi beta tumhareliye Raju kaka aaye. Shayad tumhe lene aaye honge."

Purvi grimaces…

**Purvi- **"OK guys I got to go. Chalti hu… vineet mujhe call karna OK."

she then looks at Rajat who gives her assuring smile. She too smiles back and leaves the place.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**The next day: mission get the Dulha :D :P**

everybody is at airport awaiting the dulha's arrival.

**Vineet- **"sir plan yaad hai na aapko? Main Purvi ke papa ko, sab ko galat terminal pe lejaunga. Aur aap, Purvi uss dulhe Vishal ko receive karoge. Aur uss puraane warehouse pohochaoge jaha humne-"

**Rajat- **"haan..."

**Vineet- **"Purvi ke paas Vishal ka pic hai. Terminal no 2 pe receive karna usey. Sab kuch plan ke mutabik hona chahiye.."

**Rajat- **"haan yar. Haan. Senior main hu. Tu instructions dena band kar."

**Vineet- **'sir senior aap office mei ho. Aap toh mere acche dost ho. Bhai jaise ho. Aur sari planning aapke chote bhai ki hai..."

vineet smiles proudly over the phone. Rajat sighs..

**Rajat- **"kitni ghatiya plan hai!"

**Vineet- **"sir aap complain karna band karo plz.. arey uncle aagaye… we're heading to terminal 4. OK all set guys. Lets go. Fail nahi hona hai hume..."

so vineet hangs up. RajVi find Vishal and they take him to an old warehouse on the outskirts. Meanwhile at the airport Vineet makes up a story about how vishal's flight is delayed. They all head back home.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Warehouse-**

**Vishal- **"ye kya? Hum haveli nahi pohoche? Purvi? Mere dad ne bataaya ki tumhara ghar ek haveli ki tarah hai.. par yaha toh ye itni choti si room hai.. andhera kyu hai yaha.. aur ye toh… ek purana warehouse lagta hai. Aur tumne bataya nahi ye aadmi hai kon? Kahi tum meri kidnap toh nahi kar rahi na…'

they step inside… its all dusty and dark…

**Vishal- **"ye… ye jagah… furniture bhi nahi hai… ye kaha leke aayi tum mujhe?"

just then Purvi laughs villainously…

**Purvi- **"humne tumhara kidnap karliya hai… HAHAHAHAAHA!"

Rajat turns on a lamp, Vishal looks super tensed, his expressions now visible in the fair illumination filling up the room…

**Vishal- **'Kya…'

Purvi keeps laughing…

**Purvi- **"HAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!"

**Rajat- **'shh Purvi! Kya kar rahi ho? Stop it yar!"

Rajat shushes her.. Purvi gives him a smile.

**Purvi- **'arey hasne dijiye na. Aise villain ki tarah hasne ke liye maine aadha ghanta practise bhi ki hai kal!"

**Rajat- **"practise? Why?'

**Purvi- **"arey Vishal ko daraana tha mujhe!"

Purvi says it low voice but Vishal hears it-

**Vishal- **"ohh this is a prank huh? Phew! I'm glad. Tum funloving ho Purvi.."

**Purvi- * angry ***'its not a PRANK!"

***few moments silence. ***

**Vishal- **"kya… I cant believe."

**Purvi- **"yes Vishal…. You're really kidnapped."

**Rajat- **" Lekin isski waja..."

**Vishal- **"oh god! Tum logo ne sach mei kidnap karke rakha mujhe?" *** panicks ***

**Purvi- **"haan!"

**Rajat- **"naa!"

**Purvi- **'arey haan!"

**Rajat- **'arey nahi yar!"

**Vishal- **"arey tum log decide karke bataao na. Ki mera kidnap hua ki nahi..." *** pleads ***

( lol )

**Rajat- **"Vishal. Be here ok. We'll just be back… Purvi come with me!"

RajVi head out to the door. Purvi coughs a little and then chides him…

**Purvi- **"ye kya kar rahe ho aap?"

**Rajat- **"wohi puch raha hu main tumse! Ye kya karwaarahi ho tum mujhse!?"

**Purvi- **"toh aur kya karuu main? Kitni baar samjhaya ussey bas baat karni hai. Usey samjhaana hai ki hum dono ek dusre se kitna pyar karte hai! Bas!"

**Rajat- **"haa fir wo filmy drama kyu kia tumne?"

**Purvi- **"wo bas… usko daraana tha! Bolaa na… chaliye ussey baat karte hai, wo maanjayega!"

**Rajat- **"agar wo nahi maana toh?"

**Purvi- **"toh.. toh.. pata nahi..."

Purvi gets teary and Rajat aplogises…

**Rajat- **'sorry. Sorry. I know. I'm stupid. Kuch bhi karta hu main. I didn't want to hurt you Purvi..."

**Purvi- **"aapko kya lagta hai. Mujhe accha lagta hai aisa karna? CID officer sirf aap nahi ho! Main bhi hu. Agar maine Vishal se baat karne keliye usko aise agwaa kiya hai, iski waja hai ki main ussey aur kahi pe baat nahi kar sakti! Aur ye sab… humare pyar ko bachane k liye hai"

**Rajat- **'I understand.. I'm sorry… I dunno mujhe kya hogaya. Chalo usey baat karte hai.."

**Purvi- **'its ok..." ***pouts a little n then smiles*** "oh no! Agar wo…."

both rush inside and finds none.

**Purvi- **'sir! Wo bhaag gaya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dejectedly they walk to their car only to find Vishal there.

**Rajat- **'Vishal?"

**Vishal- **"hello sir. Toh aap bhi CID mei ho?"

**Rajat- **"ji… wo… main… '

**Vishal- **'maine aap dono ki baatei sunn li thi..."

**Rajat- **"I… I'm sorry..."

**Vishal- **"plz sir. Aap sorry mat boliye. Pyar bhi na insaan se ajeeb ajeeb kaam karwata hai."

**Purvi- **"I'm really sorry tumhe iss tarah uthaake le aaye hum."

**Rajat- **"sorry Vishal. We were helpless."

**Vishal- **"I can see that. Waise main bhi helpless tha. Fark sirf itna hai ki aap log koshish kar rahe ho apne pyar ko bachaane ki, aur maine haar maan li."

**Purvi- **'Vishal?"

**Vishal- **"I'm sorry Purvi… "

and so vishal explains how he had agreed to this marriage upon being forced by his dad. How his dad convinced that love can happen again.. but he's wrong…

**Vishal- **'agar kisi se saccha pyar hua hai… it will last forever. Aap dono ki baatei sunke mujhe Sadhana ki yaad aagayi.. I think I'll go find her, apologise to her. Aap log befikar raho. Ye shaadi nahi hogi..."

Purvi smiles big and dances around a bit. Rajat smiles and then frowns…

**Rajat- **"Par..."

**Vishal- **'I know… aap sab mujhpe chod dijiye.. main chalta hu..."

vishal hails a taxi and leaves hurrily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rajat- **'can we trust him?"

Few moments later, rajat is frowning while recalling events of the day when Purvi hugs him suddenly. She releases him, then takes him by the hand and twirls around while laughing loudly. This brings a huge smile on his face.

**Rajat- **'Purvi… stop..."

*** more dancing, hand pulling, jumping and hugs ***

and finally she calms down..

**Purvi- **'oh my god! oh my god! Ye kya hogaya? I mean! Mujhe laga tha aap ko bohot saari mehnat karni padegi… DDLJ ki Raj ki tarah but yaha toh… ahh I'm so happy! Meri shadi ruk gayi matlub main mumbai jaa sakti hu! And then hum papa ko manaayenge! And humari shadi hogi… happily ever after! Awww!"

**Rajat- **"ohh hello. Neeche aajao ok. Aise aasmaan mei udna band karo"

just then Vineet calls Purvi and she shares her happiness with him. Vineet then talks to Rajat…

**Vineet (over phone's speaker)- **"kya sir! Khush rehne dijiye na Purvi ko."

**Rajat- **"Purvi ke papa kitne sakt hai, ye hum dekh chuke hai. Kya pata wo purvi ki shadi kisi aur se karle toh?"

**Vineet, Purvi- **"oh god! Ye toh maine socha hi nahi tha!"

**Rajat- **"kaise sochte? Tum dono bacche ho! Bacche! Baccho ki tara sochte ho!"

**Purvi- **"aur aap… aap budhe ho budhe!"

**Rajat- **"hey tumne mujhe budda kaha…'

**Purvi- **"haan… kyu gussa aaya?"

**Rajat- **"Purvi vaapis lo apni baat-"

**Purvi- **"haye… sach mei gussa aaraha hai aajkal. Not bad. Mujhe aapka gussa bhi pyara lagta hai..."

**Rajat- **"nope. Ye sab nahi chalega. Tumne mujhe.. take it back."

**Purvi- **"kyu! Sahi hi toh keh rahi hu.. kitni purani soch hai aapki..."

**Rajat- **"toh kya hua!? old is gold! Pata hai..."

**Purvi- **"haha but new is trending!"

both are arguing but they have a constant smile on their face

**Rajat- **"ye kahavat toh maine sunii nahi..."

**Purvi- **"toh ab suniye na..."

**Rajat- **"tumse baat karna mushkil hai..."

**Purvi- **"mushkil hi nahi… na-mumkin. Kyu ki main hu Purvi. Aur mujhse aap jeet nahi sakte!"

**Rajat- * sigh** *

vineet who listens this fight over the phone just laughs..

**vineet thinks- **"purvi ko kahavat seekhne ki kya zarurat hai, who toh khud create karti hai… pagli"

he then hopes that with Vishal's exit problems come to an end. He ends the call. RajVi drive home while arguing cutely all along...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Nxt chap-** Vishal's gone. What will Purvi's dad do? Will he agree to send her to Mumbai? Rajat… what will be his next step?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**AN:** thnx for reading. I know boring chap hai, is it? Lemme know ;) and dnt worry things will get interesting soon…. I promise.

Plz do rvw. Love ya all.


End file.
